1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the diagnosing and treating of reading problems in dyslexiacs and, in particular, to methods and means for increasing the reading efficiency of persons with specific dyslexia.
2. Description of the Background Art
Teaching persons with specific dyslexia to read with at least minimum efficiency is difficult and time consuming. Conventionally, such teaching has been done on a one-to-one basis with the dyslexiac and involves going over and over simple minimum reading material in an effort to build up the vocabulary and reading facility of the dyslexiac.
One method of assisting the dyslexiac in gaining reading efficiency is to utilize tactile print means in conjunction with visual reading matter.
Another method which has been employed has been to have the dyslexiac run his finger along a sandpaper marker adjacent the printed reading matter as an aid in strengthening and training the movements of his eyes in reading the reading matter.